1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carrying cases for laptops and stands for laptops. More specifically, it relates to a carrying case capable of housing both a laptop and a collapsible laptop stand.
2. Background of the Invention
Laptops
Computers first became portable by combining the computer, monitor and keyboard into a single unit. The first portable computers were created in the late 1970's. None of these early prototypes were ever marketed to the public. The first portable computers did not become commercially available until seven years later, in 1983. Early laptops were not convenient to transport because of their size and weight. It was not until the late 1980's that laptops were lightweight and compact enough to be convenient to transport. Since that time, laptops have become more lightweight and their components have become smaller, allowing for skinnier and smaller transport devices' designs.
Laptop Stands
The portability of laptops has led to the advent of tables and stands for laptops, allowing the user to set up a work area for their laptop virtually anywhere. Laptop-sized stands are widely available in a number of designs. These small stands are designed to tilt the laptop forward, allowing for more ergonomic use of the laptop. Placing a laptop at the appropriate angle on a stand can minimize the neck and back fatigue. Another important and desirable feature of many laptop stands is their ability to dissipate the heat that builds up between a laptop and the surface on which it rests. Small laptop stands have been designed for use directly on the user's lap, on a table, and on other surfaces.
Larger laptop stands minimally comprise a surface on which to place a laptop and a base or legs that rest on the floor. Many of these stands are similar in design to tables that can be used while in a bed, a recliner or on a couch. Others are more compact and resemble portable versions of desktop computer stands. Most of the larger laptop stands also comprise wheels to aid in transportability. The major drawbacks to most of these designs are that they are designed for household use and their portability is limited. Most laptop stands are not nearly as portable as the laptops they are designed to hold. Another trend in laptop stands are fixed stands that are mounted into vehicles for ease of use by passengers while commuting or traveling.
Laptop Cases
As laptops have become increasingly lightweight, their portability has increased dramatically, which has led to the advent of the laptop case. The primary purpose of the laptop case is to carry a laptop, which increases its portability. The two important secondary purposes are to protect the laptop from damage and to provide security from theft. Laptop cases vary greatly in how well they succeed in those secondary purposes.
Laptop cases typically are padded to reduce bumps, scratches and drops to the laptop while it is being transported. Most laptop cases are also manufactured from water resistant or waterproof materials and are design to hold the laptop somewhat isolated from the surrounding environment. Laptop cases vary dramatically in size and storage space. Some cases only have room for the laptop itself. Most cases at a minimum have storage capacity for the laptop's power cable. Larger cases have room for a substantial array of accessories and documents, thus serving the dual role of laptop case and briefcase.
A laptop case commonly comprises a case for holding the laptop and a carrying means, which is generally a shoulder strap and/or a handle. The past few years have seen an explosion in the types of laptop carrying devices which have become commercially available. The two common styles of laptop bags are shoulder bags and backpack-style bags. The options include simple laptop sleeves, backpacks, totes, messenger bags and briefcases. The materials are normally leather, cloth, aluminum, nylon, polypropylene and other polymers.
Novelty laptop bags have established a marketing niche and set themselves apart from the more common types of laptop bags. The minimalist version of a laptop carrying device on the market is not a bag at all. It is a looped shoulder strap that is used to carry a laptop. A length of the strap is placed above the keyboard of an open laptop, so that when the laptop is closed, the laptop can be carried by the strap. The strap is marketed as a fast way to take a laptop through airport security.
Another unusual laptop case design is a cardboard laptop case made from a pizza box lined with foam. This design's primary purpose is to reduce the risk of theft by disguising the laptop. “Green” laptop cases made of recycled cardboard or carpet strips are also being marketed. Recently, a Japanese company has entered the high end market with a wooden laptop case.
Briefcases
A briefcase is a box-type case that opens into two hinged compartments, much like a small suitcase. Briefcases often comprise a lock, increasing their security over other types of bags. Traditionally, leather or vinyl was stretched over a rigid frame to create a hard-sided briefcase. More recently, briefcases have also been manufactured from plastics, rigid polymers and aluminum, as well as leather.
The traditional hard-sided rectangular briefcase provides protection and security for its contents and is ideal as a carrying case for a laptop. The only real drawback of the hard-sided briefcase is the potential resulting weight of the laptop and the case. As laptops have gotten lighter, the use of impact-resistant briefcases as laptop cases has become feasible. The invention disclosed and claimed herein has its structural and some functional origins in the common briefcase.
Portable Tables and Stands
Collapsible tables and stands that fold into or fit into carrying cases or briefcases are well known. A good example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,627 to Polatov, which discloses a briefcase that converts into a table. Telescoping legs are stored in compartments on the bottom side of the briefcase and extend to support the briefcase. Inside the cover of the briefcase are planar shelves that can be extended to either side of the briefcase's cover to create a single planar table surface. The briefcase is capable of storing additional materials inside of the case.
There are multiple stands on the market that advertise themselves as portable laptop stands. However, none of them are capable of also carrying a laptop, as in the present invention. It may be possible to fit one of these portable laptop stands into a laptop carrying case, however, those features are not combined into a single unit.
TABLETOTE™ is a commercially available, collapsible table advertised as a laptop stand. The TABLETOTE™ comprises a plastic planar table top with a carrying compartment inside. The carrying compartment is covered by a sliding access panel. Four tubular aluminum legs fit inside of the carrying compartment. The legs can telescope to varying heights. The legs attach to the bottom surface of the table top. The TABLETOTE™ is not a carrying case for it is not capable of transporting anything. Instead it is marketed as a portable laptop stand, workstation or projector stand. The TABLETOTE literature does not disclose a patent number or refer to patent pending status.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,944 to McKsymick, et al., discloses another collapsible table, ostensibly for laptops. The McKsymick invention comprises a table top with a hollow underside. Two leg assemblies are attached to the underside of the table top and are capable of folding towards each other to completely fit into the underside of the table top. As with TABLETOTE™, those two devices are arguably portable laptop stands. However, they are not combined with any type of laptop carrying case, and lack many of the features of the present invention. Further, they accomplish the “stand” function in a different manner than the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
A third stand on the market is a simple planar stand with a 90 degree extension at one end. The stand attaches to a standard camera tripod resulting in a device that looks similar to a common collapsible music sheet stand. Again, that device does not fulfill any laptop carrying or transportation function.